Sacrificial decisions
by Bangel-love-bug
Summary: Willow and Xander get engaged to each other shortly after Willow's split with Oz and Xander's split with Cordelia - set about season 3 time (are still in highschool)...
1. Chapter 1

"Willow Rosenberg will you marry me?" asked a gleeful Xander

"Yes, I love you, of course yes!" Willow screamed kissing his pale forehead, Xander caressed her thin, beautiful body stroking her long, red hair kissing her neck and playing with her fingers Willow played with his too a smile dawning upon her face.

"I knew it oh guys this is so great isn't it great Giles?" Shouted Buffy at the top of her lungs

"Well I'm not actually sure. I…I mean you are still in high school shouldn't your studies be the most important thing right now?"

"Oh way to poop the party Giles!" said a disappointed Willow – she was sitting on Xander's lap his arms securely fitted around her waist.

"Xander, you're tickling my tummy button!" giggled Willow she sounded like an excited child in a sweet shop.

"I'm sorry Will but that tummy sure wanted to be tickled!" smiled Xander back at her tapping her white nose

"Oh, god PDA much!" Cordelia marched into the library her Prada heels making loud clomping noises as she strolled across the marbled floor.

"Oh, god the shame, the jealousy, is it a bird is it a plane no it's a trashy student!" joked Xander he was not happy about the fact that Cordelia had not nearly a week ago dragged Willow across the floor with that red curtain of hair.

Willow snuggled closer to Xander – he tightened his grip on her waist

"What is that trashy thing on your finger!" asked Cordelia spitefully

"It's her engagement ring, that's right Cordy were having a June wedding!"

Cordelia's eyes tiered up she was hurting Xander had proposed to her when they were together with the exact same ring – she had refused his romantic proposal he had laid out rose petals and candles he made it perfect just not enough for her…


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think they'll say?" asked Xander

"Who?" questioned Willow?

"You know my parents!"

"I don't know, zip me"

"Oh Will you know I can't it will make me tempted!" said Xander edging towards a smiling Willow

"Xander, it's just your parents a…and they know me!"

"I'll just tell them how much I love you and how you can clean, cook and use an easy bake oven" Joked Xander

"It stopped being romantic right about the cook and clean part"

Xander and Willow were in her room snuggled up together.

"How do I look?" asked Willow spinning around

"Beautiful" replied Xander with a smile his eyes gleaming

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Xander was driving Willow next to him and soon they had arrived – Xander's parents and almost entire family were there cousins, aunties, uncles, grandmas, granddads.

"Mom, you remember Willow right?"

"Yes dear" replied Xander's mom

"Well we're getting married!" he announced proudly.

"Oh My God, there is a god, I have been waiting for this day all my life my little xandy-bear!"

"Mom, I'm not 3 anymore!"

"Right have you picked a dress, a venue ooh what about an engagement party" Xander's Grandma chorused.

"What are you going to do about that hair Willow sweetheart?" asked his auntie, "It will clash with your dress"

Willow started grabbing her ears and

Holding her head she was shaking uncontrollably and fell to the ground she woke up in a hospital bed Xander by her side.

"What happened?" asked Willow still confused.

"You collapsed the doctor said it was the travelling"

"Yeah, that's what it is travelling"

"Will, if there were something wrong you'd tell me right?"

"I...well…it…well I may have done a teensy harmless little spell - to make your family you know shut up you can do it with your mind and it kinda you know – went wrong"

"Willow you could have been seriously ill, dead what if I wasn't there and you got a concussion?" Xander asked worriedly holding Willow's frail hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry do you forgive me?" asked Willow pouting her lips and raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, just don't do it again, okay?" Xander kissed her forehead and told her to rest as he went to get a cup of coffee.

"Willow, me and Giles were so worried, are you okay?" asked Buffy hugging Willow

"Yeah, I brought you some flowers that is the gift you give to ill people isn't it being 243 years old I don't know much" smiled a familiar face.

"ANGEL!" shouted an excited Buffy as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much, where have you been?"

"Had to locate that vamp hideout and got attacked quick trip to the hospital with a few broken nick knack's arrived here about 5 minutes ago and now I am giving a friend some flowers and a girlfriend a hug!"

"Hey Angel those flowers for my fiancé?" asked Xander

"You guys are engaged?" asked Angel surprised at the sudden news.

"Couple of nights ago" replied Xander taking the pink orchids from Angel and giving them to Will.

"Thanks Angel" Willow was shyly blushing at everyone making such a fuss of her but in a way it was nice seeing as her parents weren't really interested.


End file.
